Jenna and Elijah's Secret Child
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set in season 3 of TVD, while Jenna is adapting to her life as a vampire. Elijah and her past are revealed when rumours of a witch who possesses vampire blood start to circulate. Now its a race against time to find the young witch between the Originals and the Mystic Falls gang! (More characters included.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Over at a vast forest near a small rural town lies George Harper, age 31 a man who is a tad bit taller than the average height of his age. His mucky blond hair is styled short back and sides, blue eyes that resemble the deepest ocean. George is wearing dark navy denim shorts, black trainers and a dark grey hoodie.

"Hm, ninety-five, ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one-hundred ready or not here I come," George shouts as he starts to look around for his prey. George then starts to use his supernatural senses to give him an edge. George hears small splashes and uses his supernatural speed to run in that direction George runs slightly deeper into the forest where he comes across the river and sees the back of his prey a 12-year-old boy splashing his feet about. George as quick as a flash grabs the boy from behind and takes a few steps away from the river.

"Found yea," George says as he gently swings the twelve-year-old from side to side.

"I thought you promised you wouldn't use your hybrid senses." The boy said the boy has light brown hair that has no style it's just messy, hazel brown eyes slightly small for his age, thin and is wearing grey denim shorts, a grey t-shirt with a black jumper and black converse trainers.

"I said I might not use my senses August that's a fifty-fifty chance of me either using my senses or not. I chose the first fifty per cent." George tells August.

"Cheater," August commented before poking his tongue out for a second.

"I'll let that slide kid," George responds with a small chuckle.

"Maybe next time I'll use a spell to give me an edge Pa," August mumbles under his breath.

"It's not polite to mumble and it's foolish to do so when I have some great supernatural hearing. What has daddy told you about your powers?" George asks rhetorically.

"To use them as little as possible. I can lose control easily and only to perform magic in the most dangerous situations unless Samatha comes to train me some more." August spoke damn supernatural hearing August thought to himself it makes it harder to comment on the most littlest of things!

"That's my boy," George speaks before putting August down.

"When will you tell me more about my biological family?" August asked.

"When you're old enough to understand more. But I promise you, that your mother gave you up to give you the best chance." George told August.

"Will, I ever see her?" August questions.

"Maybe never say never after all. The future is a funny thing now before we leave this small little town why don't we make one last stop to the Icecream parlour and the bookstore." George suggests.

"Sounds great yes please," August responds.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Mystic Falls, we have the newly turned Jenna alone in the Gilbert House. Jenna is still adjusting to her vampire life and the compulsion she was placed under all the memories she was compelled to forget have started to manifest. Each memory hitting her like a ton of bricks.

 _ **Flashback 1:**_

Sneaking out to a bar was something regular to Jenna Sommers with her friends, She mostly went to bars outside Mystic Falls. However, this one night she went out alone since most of her friends had other plans. Leaving a bar after having a couple of drinks and danced with a few boys, she finds herself hearing a soft melody played on a piano. Jenna curious seeks out the source of the melody. Jenna comes across a small vintage bar called Blanche's Speakeasy. Jenna enters the speakeasy and sees the source of the beautiful melody is a man wearing a full piece suit sat at the piano playing. Jenna's gets a small glimpse of the right side of the man's face and couldn't help but find him attractive. Jenna walks over to the man and sits down beside him.

"Hey, there," Jenna said earning the man's attention.

"Hey, there yourself miss." The man replies.

"Ah, I prefer Jenna, miss reminds me of my old gym teacher," Jenna says.

"I'm terribly sorry Jenna, I take it that you are a fan of the piano." The man responds.

"Sometimes but right now I'm more of a fan of the man playing the piano," Jenna spoke with a smirk making the man chuckle.

"Oh, is that so Jenna, it's rare for me to have someone being a fan of me instead of my skill playing the piano." The man spoke.

"You know my name piano man now I want to know yours," Jenna responded.

"Elijah Mikaelson," Elijah tells Jenna.

"Elijah play me something." Jenna requests.

"What would you like to hear?" Elijah questioned.

"Something romantic." Jenna answers.

"As you wish," Elijah replies before he starts to play a more romantic song.

 _ **End of Flashback 1:**_

* * *

These resurfacing memories are haunting Jenna as they come in a random order and its taking time for her to understand them completely. The most distinct memories are of this man Elijah of them dancing spending countless hours together. She recognised the Elijah in these resurfacing memories as the Elijah who she welcomed into her house and who teamed up with Klaus that killed and turned her into a vampire only to kill her niece. However, lucky for Elena her uncle/biological father sacrificed himself to allow her to live. She had to speak to him, she had to ask him why he made her forget about him? What pushed him to do so.

Although, Alaric and Jenna are still a couple Alaric has kept his distance from Jenna. This hurts Jenna because she finally feels that she has found the right guy one that wouldn't hurt her one that would stand by her side and they would spend the rest of their lives together. But now since she is a vampire, her dream of the two spending the rest of their days together now seems hopeless due to his mortality. Jenna knows one thing she wants all these resurfacing memories to finish soon she wants to remember everything she has forgotten about her mortal life!

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Meanwhile, Klaus who left Mystic Falls two months ago with Stefan. They have been chasing Ray Sutton a Werewolf in order for Klaus to locate his pack and turn them into Hybrids who will be similar to Klaus in abilities accept the few exceptions they won't share his abilities he has through being an Original Vampire now Original Hybrid. Locating Ray initially proved to be more difficult than Klaus originally thought, however, one day Klaus discovered a pattern in Ray's life certain places he would go regularly thanks to some of his minions. The two found Ray in a bar. Stefan torturing Ray proved to be useless the Werewolf was emotionally stronger than both Klaus and Stefan expected. But Klaus Mikaelson will not be beaten he always gets results even if it takes a bit more time then originally planned! Since Stefan's attempts failed Klaus sends Stefan off to take care of Damon. Leaving him and the Werewolf alone. Within twenty minutes Ray surrendered begging for mercy asking for a deal.

"I have already given you a deal you can die or live as long as I have the location of your pack," Klaus says as he gently strokes a blade in his left hand.

"I have information on something you will find more useful than my pack," Ray said in between breaths trying to handle the pain that has been inflicted on him.

"Oh, pray tell mate," Klaus responds.

"There young witch powerful like no other he possesses vampire blood," Ray tells Klaus before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Impossible! You're lying." Klaus snapped he then uses the blade in his arm Ray screams for a few seconds.

"N..No, I'm not the witch is twelve-years-old. He's called August my friend George adopted him in secret when his mother gave birth she dated Elijah Mikaelson a powerful coven of witches used a forbidden brand of magic to make it so Elijah could impregnate a woman. As punishment for his devotion to you. He impregnated a woman who had no idea of him being a vampire. My friend had a witch erase the woman's memory of Elijah and the baby and himself before leaving town to raise the child as his own out of protection. The woman's family doesn't even remember the pregnancy and other members of the town either. He's a wolf, my friend, if you go after them you could have yourself a hybrid and a powerful witch." Ryan explains.

"This is surprising news but tell me, how do I find this friend of yours if the child is truly what you say then they will be well hidden?" Klaus asked.

"M...My phone just look under George in the messages it will tell you their next hiding spot. Along with the vehicle they are using and when they are expected to be there for." Ryan answers.

"Very well, I accept your deal, however, if this proves to be a trick I will hunt your pack down and turn them but before I do I will hunt all those you care about and their loved ones and I will kill them in the most horrendous way right in front of you," Klaus replied. Klaus then grabs Ryan's phone and starts to read through Ryan's and George's messages.

* * *

 _ **Text Messages:**_

 _ **Ryan:**_ Hey, have you found a witch you can trust yet to run those tests?

 _ **George:**_ Not yet, although August's vampire blood appears to heal injuries a lot faster than a first-year vampire. I just need to figure out just how strong his vampire healing factor is and if vervain can hurt him.

 _ **Ryan:**_ Then just slip him some vervain in his dinner one night.

 _ **George:**_ No! He's a kid if he did have a negative reaction to it who knows how dangerous the reaction could be deadly. I'll just have to wait a little longer into I can find a witch/coven I can trust. August has no idea about his Mikaelson heritage he doesn't deserve to know that his biological family are a clan of ruthless, cruel and evil beings who love to see the suffering of others.

 _ **Ryan:**_ Fine maybe you're right but you're going to need to find a witch soon. Who knows what will be different with him having vampire genes. Hell puberty could be a lot worse than it is for Werewolves.

 _ **George:**_ I'm meeting a witch in two days called Samatha, she was former Elder from a coven in New Orleans, hopefully, I can trust her and she might have answers.

 _ **Ryan:**_ Good just remember not to stay in the same place for too long that's how people get caught.

 _ **George:**_ Will do is your family cabin still available to use in six months?

 _ **Ryan:**_ Yeah, it always is at that time.

 _ **End of Text Messages:**_

* * *

"You served me, well I guess I should reward you for such service." Klaus spoke.

"You're letting me and my pack go." Ryan assumes.

"Your pack for now yes. But consider this your reward." Klaus tells Ryan before biting into his right wrist and force-feeding Ryan some of his blood before snapping his neck.

After the failed transition of Ryan in becoming a Hybrid, Stefan expected for Klaus to go off the rails to commit mass murder some form of violence. But instead, although frustrated and angry Klaus tells Stefan there is a temporary change of plans. That Klaus's plan to change packs of Werewolves into Hybrids are delayed for a little bit as he has something or rather someone important to fetch. But first, he needs someone to help as he fears it will take more than one Original Vampire and regular Vampire to complete the job. So, Klaus takes Stefan to a Warehouse, he has owned for years. Klaus walks over to a large metal coffin and lifts up the top revealing what appears to be a dead vampire with a dagger in her heart.

"Beautiful isn't she just your type," Klaus commented.

"A dead vampire how is she going to help?" Stefan asks.

"Rebekah is not dead Stefan just sleeping if you will. Rebekah is my sister and was quite fond of you." Klaus answers.

"Another Original how many of you are they?" Stefan asked.

"A family of Originals but that doesn't matter we only need her," Klaus spoke before pulling out the dagger, he then uses his compulsion abilities to restore the memories of the time Stefan spent with Klaus and Rebekah back in Chicago.

Once Rebekah awakened her usual ritual of stabbing Klaus with the dagger to give him a small glimpse of what it feels like to be daggered. Rebekah was surprised to see Stefan someone she gave her heart to and one of the few if not only Klaus allowed her to love. The interaction between the two former lovers was awkward as Stefan still has feelings for Elena.

"So, what made you pull the dagger out of my chest now normally I'll be under the dagger for much longer?" Rebekah questions her brother clearly not as fond as Klaus would like her to be of him right now.

"A family reunion of some sorts it appears we have a little Mikaelson Witch running around the world alone," Klaus tells his sister.

"That's not possible nature won't allow vampires to procreate. Father only had a sister and she died before she had the chance to have any children." Rebekah pointed out.

"That was the case, however, it turns out that a powerful coven used a forbidden brand of magic to allow Elijah to impregnate a woman to have a child. Who would never know his father as none of us would believe such a claim the child would be a punishment on Elijah for standing by me." Klaus explains to his sister.

"Even if what you're saying is true nature would bring consequences and a firstborn from our mother's bloodline have always been powerful the child would have been noticed," Rebekah spoke.

"Full of questions like always. The mother's friend had a witch erase mother's memories of the baby along as everyone else in the town before leaving to raise the child alone. The child possesses vampire blood yet has the ability to practice magic an outsider like me." Klaus said.

"Awh, so my brutal, vicious brother wants to play uncle to another one of a kind species. Someone similar to him how touching. Well, if you insist on locating Elijah's offspring I have to come to the poor child needs to see one sane Mikaelson." Rebekah says.

"I'll wake Elijah up when the child is in his twenties that way Elijah can't drain whatever fun and sense of humour the child could possibly have," Klaus commented.

"God bloody help this child having you as an uncle will be worse than watching Sage and Fin planning a wedding," Rebekah responded.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Back to George and August who have just finished purchasing a few books from the village, they were staying near too. The two walk over to their temporary car, George then puts the few carrier bags of books in the boot of the car before the two get into the car.

"We're all set." George declares.

"Pa, do you think one day we could settle down at one place for good? No more running around leaving for a new place every couple days." August asks. George sighs he knew this question would come up one day.

"The truth is kiddo, I don't know it would be nice if we could. But we have to be optimistic that anything is possible." George answers.

"It's just that I don't really know anyone my age. I'm not like other kids I don't go to school or have any friends there no pictures of me of any age. Its like I don't exist I'm a ghost in plain sight almost as if I've made no impact on our world." August replies.

"August if things could be different I would change everything for you in a heartbeat. So that you could have friends go to school have pictures of us taken." George spoke.

"I know I'm sorry it just gets to me sometimes." August apologised.

"Hey, I think at Ray's family cabin there an Xbox or PlayStation. I'm sure they might be a few decent games we could play on it." George tells August trying to lighten the mood.

"Sounds good I guess," August said. George then starts the engine and they start their journey to Ray's family cabin.

* * *

Before, Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan set off to the cabin. Rebekah insisted on getting new clothes and all the essentials for someone her physical age would need in this new era. Stefan was able to sneak away briefly and leave a message on Caroline's mobile by using a public telephone telling Caroline about Mikaelson witch discovery. George and August arrive just outside the cabin. George parks the car before the two get out. George then grabs the carrier bags and the two small suitcases they use to carry their clothes. August found the key which was hidden underneath a plant pot.

"They need to find a better hiding place for their key. I might have well used my magic to open the door." August commented.

"What did I tell you about your powers?" George asked rhetorically as he walks over to the front door.

"Just saying," August says as he unlocks the cabin door and enters with George behind him.

"No, more magic talk you can study the dozen notes Samatha gave you read and learn but magic. And get a shower you stink." George tells August, August sighs and nods in acceptance.

"Sorry, Pa." August apologised. The inside of the cabin was rather cosy and luxurious. The cabin has modern furnishings, and what appears to be expensive wallpaper and flooring. George drops the bags on a few of the kitchen counters. While he left the suitcases near the door. August makes his search for the bathroom.

"Kids these days, you're forgetting clothes to change into," George yells.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Mystic Falls, we have Caroline who is spending her day pity shopping to distract herself from the pain and grief Klaus has brought to her killing Tyler. Caroline hates that Stefan was forced to leave with Klaus to save his brother. He should be home with his listened to the voicemail and she is filled fear she had to tell the gang. They thought they got rid of the Original for good at a terrible price! Caroline runs over to the Gilbert house after calling the gang making sure they all be there for when she arrives. It doesn't take long for all the gang to arrive at the Gilbert House, in the living room, we have Caroline who is standing in front of all her friends and Damon.

"What's so important blondie?" Damon asks.

"Stefan called he left a message." Caroline answers.

"Stefan called you not me," Elena said.

"It's not a competition, Elena besides it was a dangerous move for Stefan to make to Caroline. You're supposed to be dead and we have to make sure Klaus doesn't find out you're alive." Bonnie tells Elena.

"Klaus has discovered the location of a powerful witch, who carries Vampire blood the witch is just a kid and lives with his adoptive father," Caroline reveals to her friends.

"One problem nature doesn't allow a witch to keep their magic when transitioning into a vampire, you can only be one or the other never both." Bonnie points out.

"That's it Stefan said that whoever told Klaus about the child spoke about the child's conception was only possible through using a forbidden brand of magic and get this the biological father is Elijah. Klaus is after the child he wants the kid." Caroline further explained.

"No, sane child would want anything to do with Klaus," Jeremy spoke.

"Klaus isn't the kind of man who would take the kid's feelings into consideration little Gilbert," Damon responds to Jeremy.

"The point is that we need to make sure that Klaus can't get to the child and save Stefan without exposing Elena," Alaric speaks up.

"What child and why does it involve Klaus?" Jenna asks as she enters the house it was still strange to walk around outside in daylight as a Vampire the sun no longer felt the same against her skin. And she had to constantly wear a Daylight Ring.

"Jenna, its nothing serious." Elena lied.

"Anything that involves Klaus in a sentence is serious. I'm not being kept in the shadow anymore especially not after what Klaus did to me." Jenna replied with anger, the kind of anger she has never felt before.

"Jenna, its just we have to go against Klaus again. Hopefully, not directly but we can't make a guarantee that we won't have to directly fight him again. It's just that if he gets his hands on recently discovered Mikaelson witch then he could strike more terror." Alaric told Jenna.

"Mikaelson witch! Do you have the address?" Jenna asked with worry all of her memories which were compelled to go away and erased by magic have fully returned since her transition.

"No, Stefan didn't tell me the address." Caroline answers.

"Is there a location spell, you could cast to locate the kid?" Alaric asks.

"Sorry, not one that doesn't require some possession of the kid or blood of a relative," Bonnie answered.

"You can do your location spell, Bonnie," Jenna told Bonnie the group looks at Jenna confused.

"But we don't have any of the kid's stuff or a relation's blood." Elena points out.

"Yes, we do I'm the kid's mother," Jenna confesses leaving her niece, nephew, boyfriend and Caroline and Bonnie with Damon almost speechless!

"WHAT!" Jeremy and Elena say in unison.

"It's a long story and everything can be explained later. But right now George and my son will be heading over into a trap." Jenna replies.

"I think there still a map in your kitchen, Jenna, we can perform locator spell in their no one follow us. I need to concentrate and I'm not sure how many locator spells, we're going to have to try." Bonnie spoke before she walks out of the living room and into the kitchen with Jenna following.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone who has left reviews and read the first three chapters. And to Only reviewer who asked if Jenna was compelled to forget her son? You will find out in this chapter. The two spells performed in Latin are only a rough translation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4.**

George and August play a variety of video games that Ray's family, have collected over time for a few hours. Before getting to work on dinner, the two discussing options on what to make.

"Chicken salad," George suggests.

"Nah, we had that two days ago," August said.

"Cheeseburgers," George says.

"Waffles and ice cream," August suggested.

"Sorry, August but you already had ice cream," George responds. August sighs annoyed that he can't have ice cream for a second time.

"Fine, I want something spicy," August spoke. George's supernatural hearing then picks up the sound of a car.

"Damn it this shouldn't be happening," George commented worried the cabin, is supposed to be hard to find only Ray know the address.

"What shouldn't be happening?" August asks.

"Nothing, too bad do you remember that small boundary and cloaking spell, Samatha taught you?" George questions.

"Yes, but I need salt and maybe three minutes." August answers.

"You might only have two," George says as he starts his search for some salt, George finds some salt and passes it to August who quickly pours the salt onto the floor before searching one of the suitcases for special herbs and charmed splinters of wood. August adds the herbs and splinters into the salt before then making another hand gesture using telekinesis to open the windows of the cabin. The salt mixed with herbs and splinters is pushed out the windows of the cabin through telekinesis the mixture then forms a circle on the ground around the cabin.

"Inclusum terram hanc, arcent quis voluerit nocere qui in." August chants the windows August opened with telekinesis closed by themselves and for a few seconds, you can hear a dozen locks turning. Already feeling lightheaded he daren't tell his father that this was a more complex boundary spell one of his own creation than the spell Samatha taught him.

"I don't think I have the energy for a cloaking spell," August commented.

"They're almost here kid, just this once push yourself. You can do it." George tells August. August nods still nervous and scared of what could happen if he did push himself too far.

"Qui nos persequitur nos isto pallio abscondi." August chants three times each time growing more lightheaded and dizzy. Meanwhile, just outside Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan arrive. The three get out of the car and run towards the cabin but suddenly it vanishes from their eyes!

"Bloody hell, the cabin its vanished as if it never existed," Rebekah commented.

"How is that possible a witch can't just move a cabin from place to another?" Stefan asks.

"The cabin hasn't been relocated my ripper it's simply cloaked. Our little nephew Becka has been making magic, there is probably a boundary spell up too preventing us from getting too close." Klaus answered.

"But like any powerful spell, it needs anchor something to keep it stable and powered." Rebekah points out.

"And if the child is as young as I believe he is then we don't have to wait long. His guardian will want to move him from here as soon as possible." Klaus says. Back inside the cabin, August finally finishes chanting. The cloaking spell on top of the boundary spell proved to be too much for August who just simply passes out and luckily falls into George's arms!

"Sorry, I had to push you, kid. It's just that we're not safe anymore. But I promise you that I will get us out of this situation." George said.

* * *

Now, Bonnie has been in the kitchen, with Jenna for the past hour performing a locator spell using Jenna's blood. However, so far she has been getting nowhere. This is because for most of her chanting George and August were on the move. But Jenna's blood which was dropped on the map travels over to a spot. But then suddenly the map sets on fire making the two jump back. Bonnie acting quickly casts a small spell to extinguish the fire!

"Why did the map set on fire?" Jenna asked concerned she's only just remembered the child she brought life to and gave away for protection. She can't allow the child to lose whatever chance of a safe and happy childhood and life as possible.

"Your son and George were moving for an hour and finally settled down. And it appears that your son has just cast a cloaking spell one that I was able to just beat. But when he completed his spell. The cloaking spell sensed mine and cut us off burning the map. Lucky for us I remember the location." Bonnie explains.

"I'll drive." Jenna declared before the two then walk out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Did you find him?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes, and you and Elena are staying," Jenna tells Jeremy and Elena.

"But we can help he is family." Elena protests.

"No, if you come it exposes you to Klaus, and we don't need some ex-goth messing things up," Damon commented.

"Look the only people going is me, Alaric, Jenna, Caroline and Damon," Bonnie spoke before walking out of the living room and the house with Jenna, Caroline, Alaric and Damon following. Elena and Jeremy run after them but when they try and walk out the front door they are halted by a boundary spell, Bonnie put up a few seconds ago!

* * *

The car journey proves to be awkward the tension mostly from Alaric and Jenna. Alaric thought the two were close and knew almost everything about one another. Especially, after Klaus revealed himself to Jenna a few months ago. But discovering Jenna has a child hurts Alaric knowing that Jenna kept a secret for him.

"Alaric if I had remembered I had a child I would have told you by now," Jenna says to Alaric.

"Except you didn't a child is something pretty hard to forget," Alaric responds.

"I was compelled to forget by Lucy Bennett with a spell and aren't you the one who neglected to tell me that your dead wife was actually alive living as a vampire. Who was Elena's biological mother." Jenna points out Caroline who is sat in the back with Bonnie and Damon can't help but let out a small laugh at their bickering. Bonnie gently smacks Caroline's left side.

"Hey," Caroline said.

"It's not funny Caroline, this situation is serious," Bonnie tells Caroline.

"I know but the two are bickering like an old couple," Caroline replies.

"Why would you let Lucy Bennett perform a memory-erasing spell anyway?" Alaric asks.

"George knew that I felt betrayed when Elijah left out of the blue. And when I fell pregnant my parents couldn't look at me for weeks. George knew that at that time I couldn't handle being a mother if my family wouldn't support me, I found out about the supernatural at thirteen when George first turned in front of me. He explained to me what he knew about the Originals and the trouble that the child would bring. I knew from then on that although, I already loved the baby growing inside me, that I couldn't protect the child. So, we made a plan with Lucy and Shelia that after the baby was born. Lucy would perform a memory-erasing spell on everyone in Mystic Falls, they would forget about my pregnancy and George's existence he didn't want his family the Lockwoods to worry about him. Before I gave birth he made sure to transfer a dozen thousands of dollars to a private account for him and the baby. We made sure to destroy any medical records hospital kept of my pregnancy and George's birth certificate and photos of George." Jenna explained to Aaric despite it not being an easy conversation for Jenna to talk about.

"So, now that you have your memories back since your transition into becoming a vampire. What is that you plan to have a relationship with your son? Even though Klaus is after the kid." Alaric questions.

"I have no idea truly Alaric, all I know right now is that I want Klaus as far as way from my kid as possible. And it's probably too late for me to have any relationship with my son now." Jenna answers.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Again, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. To Only reviewer, I haven't really pictured any actors for the original characters I guess there are far too many good actors out there for me to pick. However, I am interested in who you would think would be perfect to play these characters. You will only have to wait just one more chapter to see August's reaction to Jenna being a vampire. But that being said plenty does go on in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5.**

Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan spent the night in the car they used to drive over to the cabin waiting for the time they could get the better of August and George. However, Klaus proves to be restless.

"It's almost been twenty-four hours since the boundary and cloaking spell has been up and it still remains at full power," Klaus commented his voice is filled with frustration.

"This kid better not have your lack of patience Klaus otherwise the world will be a lot of trouble," Stefan responds.

"We've tried your plan brother wait for the young Mikaelson spell to whither and fade it failed now we go with my plan," Rebekah says.

"And what plan of yours could possibly be more effective than mine?" Klaus asks.

"You're planning on getting past the boundary spell by treating the boy as a witch." Rebekah starts to explain.

"He is a witch, Becka," Klaus replies.

"He's a little boy innocent someone with a kind heart. And to get the best of the little boy you play with his heart so, Stefan, you have a job to do with me." Rebekah finishes explaining.

"Just make sure that's all you two are doing," Klaus spoke. Rebekah and Stefan then share a small conversation through whispering before getting out the car.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jenna, Alaric, Bonnie along with Caroline and Damon are just five minutes away from the cabin. And in the back, Bonnie is going through one of the grimoires she has started to collect.

"We're almost there," Jenna said.

"We're going to need something to even the playfield Klaus is an Original and Stefan well he and Damon are equal strength wise when Stefan is drinking human blood," Alaric says.

"I think I have a spell that might help do just that. It's an illusion spell it will mess with their senses and eyesight. Make it harder for them to fight you but it will only last for two minutes. I'll have to cast it just before we arrive not now otherwise it will end before we get there." Bonnie tells the group.

"Hate to be a downer but what if your good friend George doesn't recognise you. Last time you spoke was twelve – years ago." Damon points out.

"Bonnie, can't you break the boundary and cloaking spell?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe but if I'm going to try I'm going to need to channel someone. Since I don't know the type of boundary spell, the kid used I'll have to rely on brute strength." Bonnie replied.

"So, you're going to need a vampire to channel." Caroline assumes.

"Yes, but I think Jenna's going to be our best bet," Bonnie spoke.

"Why? Damon is the oldest vampire with us." Alaric questions.

"Jenna's is the kid's mom and using her as a battery the boundary spell might recognise her essence/blood being related and as a result, if we're lucky the magic used won't see us as a threat but an ally making it easier to lower the spells," Bonnie explains.

* * *

Back over at the cabin, while George is in the shower trying to come up with a plan while at the same time relax. August is alone downstairs reading and worrying about the danger that lies outside the cabin. Just outside the cabin, Rebekah is running towards the border of the boundary/cloaking spell protecting the cabin with Stefan chasing her. Just before they reach the boarder Rebekah trips intentionally and falls to the ground then Stefan pulls her to her feet. And takes a large bite out of Rebekah's neck drawing blood. Rebekah lets out a rather convincing scream. August hears the scream and quickly looks out one of the cabin's front windows.

"Oh, my god," August says to himself feeling sick at the sight. August then runs out of the cabin but still on the ground the boundary and cloaking spell covers. August makes a quick hand gesture towards Stefan using telekinesis to throw the Salvatore brother away from Rebekah. Stefan goes through a tree. But luckily for him, no shreds of wood cut him.

"Is anybody out there help me," Rebekah shouts glad her plan is working. August knew that George, his Dad would punish him for this but the girl could die from her injury and George taught him to do the right thing. August holds out his hand towards Rebekah revealing himself for a moment.

"Take my hand," August tells Rebekah. Rebekah smiles before accepting the hand and crossing the border of the spell.

"Thank you, child," Rebekah says.

* * *

Just now Jenna pulls the car not too far away from Klaus a twenty-second walk to where the cabin lies. Bonnie told them to remain seated for a moment while she casts the illusion spell as they have to be close to her to allow her to perform the spell successfully.

"Nolite decipere hostibus nostris et eos laedere sensus. Huc nativitatis." Bonnie chants focusing completely on the outcome and punctuation of the spell.

"Come on, we haven't got long," Bonnie told the group. The group exit the car and run towards the cabin.

"We divide and conquer, blondie distract Stefan, he shouldn't be too much trouble with Bonnie's spell," Damon instructs while holding a wooden stake. Bonnie and Jenna are successful in walking past Klaus and over to the border of the two spells. The illusion spell made them appear to Klaus as nothing but small leaves blowing past through a gentle breeze.

"Okay, so how do you channel me?" Jenna asks relived knowing that Klaus can't hear the two or see them.

"Just physical hand contact," Bonnie answers before pulling out a small knife, she then gently cuts one of Jenna's palm and holds it out over a small part of the circle of mixed herbs, salt and wooden splinters. A few droplets of blood fall down before Bonnie then holds Jenna's hand. Damon throws a wooden stake aiming for Klaus's heart. Klaus's senses kick and he quickly turns to and grabs the stake just inches before it can hit his chest.

"Not bad hunter whoever you are," Klaus said while attempting to use his senses to hear and see anything that could help him figure where the hunter is hiding.

"Submitte te duce et revelare. Sanguis vobis in matrem cogit. Sit per te liceat." Bonnie chants holding her free hand out to the border of both spells. The wind starts to pick up slightly and a tiny portion of the circle where the few droplets of Jenna's blood fell turns completely a shade of red that resembles blood.

"What's your plan, Damon?" Alaric asks.

"Just keep throwing stakes and vervain darts to distract him. While I can get behind him and snap his neck." Damon answers, Alaric nods showing he understands. Alaric follows through on Damon's instructions. Klaus easily dodges the stakes and vervain darts.

"You'll have to do better than that since I can't see or hear you. I can only assume you have the help of a powerful witch. But who could be so foolish to go up against me, my guess is a Bennett witch and the only Salvatore brother that isn't under my orders." Klaus spoke with a smirk. All the while Bonnie is still chanting. Distracted by Alaric throwing vervain darts and wooden stakes Damon is able to get behind Klaus and use all his vampire strength to snap Klaus's neck making him fall to the ground temporarily dead!

* * *

Back inside the two spells domain, August and Rebekah are facing each other. The two are taking in the sight of one another. Rebekah had to admit there are slight similarities between Elijah and August physically at least. August notices Rebekah's neck wound has completely healed and the realisation hits him.  
"Vampire!" August snaps.

"I prefer auntie Becks, but whatever suits you," Rebekah says with a wicked smile.

"Leave now." August orders.

"Sorry, dear nephew but we have a lot to discuss so be a good little boy and lift the boundary spell," Rebekah responds. August quickly runs for the front door but Rebekah is faster and reaches the front door blocking him.

"Auntie or not move." August snapped before using telekinesis to push Rebekah away from the door, so he can run into the house and close the door behind him. George who has just run down the stairs wearing black joggers, black trainers and a grey hoodie.

"You invited a vampire to cross your boundary spell! What did I tell you not to do?" George rhetorically asks.

"I didn't know that she's a vampire she tricked she played victim to a vampire. I couldn't let her die." August tries to defend himself.

"You should have left her to die for god sake. I heard her call herself Becks, you have no idea how dangerous an Original is." George says as he rummages through a suitcase and pulls out a vervain grenade and a wooden stake that has various symbols carved on. George looks out the window for a second and is shocked to see Jenna with Bonnie trying to break through the boundary spell.

"Original?" August spoke confusedly.

"Listen to me very carefully August, I'm going to distract Rebekah as long as possible. The woman at the border with the witch. You need to get to her and leave with her don't look back for a second." George instructs.

"WHAT! Hell no I can't just leave you, Dad, you're all I have. I know I messed up but I can fix it." August tells George, he can't imagine a life without his father, George is all his ever known.

"Trust me, the past twelve years all I've done is look out for you and that is what I will do until the day I die," George responds. Rebekah breaks the door down but still can't enter George quickly throws the vervain grenade which explodes in seconds knocking Rebekah back a few steps. George then runs out the cabin and engages in a fight with Rebekah.

" Submitte te duce et revelare. Sanguis vobis in matrem cogit. Sit per te liceat." Bonnie continues to chant a small opening starts to manifest in the boundary spell. However, just like any spell the more someone pushes more nature pushes back. Bonnie's nose starts to bleed slightly.

"Bonnie, why are you bleeding?" Jenna asks concerned.

"The boundary spell is strong but I'm almost through," Bonnie explains. Suddenly the cloaking spell Bonnie cast on the group reaches the time limit and breaks revealing them to Rebekah! Rebekah had to admit she was surprised as to how strong George was despite her being daggered for almost century, she knew Werewolves weren't supposed to be that strong. George knew he was outmatched but he could try and hold her off for a while!

"Hurry up Bonnie," Damon yells.

"I'm going as fast as I can the opening is too small for anyone to enter," Bonnie yells back and then continues to chant. August runs out the cabin and sees the sight of his father and Rebekah fighting. George misses his chance to stake Rebekah and with one of her hands rips through George's chest and grabs a hold of his heart!

"Bonnie, you have to break the boundary now before she kills George," Jenna said with fear and concern.

"Let him go, Rebekah," August shouts.

"Sorry sweetheart, but Mikaelsons don't abandon our own," Rebekah replied. August knew he had to do something but what? Rebekah is holding his father's heart which is still beating. And there are more strangers trying to break through his boundary spell. August is scared in his panic state all he could do is use his magic. The thought of losing his father the only consistent thing in his life infuriates August and since magic is tied to emotions his magic starts to manifest a mind of its own.

"Let him go now," August ordered and fueled by his anger Rebekah's hand which is holding onto George's heart is forced to let go and retract from George's chest.

"The opening is almost big enough," Bonnie announced.

"Why won't you leave us alone!" August screams causing heavy winds to occur thunder and lightning flash and crackle in the sky. A bolt of lightning is fired down from the sky and hits the circle of salt, mixed herbs and splinters of wood igniting the circle and breaking both the boundary and cloaking spell. Bonnie and Jenna jump back. Trees nearby set alight burning with roaring fires birds which were once flying peacefully die within seconds and fall from the sky. The hatred August feels for Rebekah causes Rebekah to be lifted from the ground and her neck snaps. George who just now recovered approaches August carefully.

"August, you need to calm down Rebekah and Klaus are unconscious. We're safe but we have to get out of here." George says trying to calm August down he has contended with many outbursts before but nothing to this scale the entire forest could be set on fire soon if August doesn't calm down!

"They're going to keep on coming not unless I stop them now," August spoke still scared droplets of blood starts to fall from August's noise. The circle of fire growing more violent and hotter George shouts for Jenna to get out the way. But when any of them try and move they find themselves paralysed.

"Get your kid under control." Damon snaps.

"I...I can't control it my magic it's not listening to me," August shouts he may want him and George safe but it didn't mean he wanted to destroy a forest! The group fall to the ground the second August's magic breaks the bones The circle of fire then lashes out seeking to render the group to ash. The fire descends upon them burning their skin and bringing them pain. The group let out screams all but Bonnie who is chanting a counterspell.

"Tenere ignis." Bonnie chants over and over to pull back the fire as best as she could but with her being seriously injured from the flames knew she couldn't hold out for long. August's body no longer able to handle the stress of the situation and the physical drain of his magic acting out finally passes out. Allowing his magic to settle the raging fires extinguish and thunder and lightning flashing and crackling in the sky ends then the wind settles to that of a gentle breeze.

"What the hell was that?" Alaric asked in between small breaths filled with pain. George first checks on August before walking over to Jenna and is surprised to see her supernatural healing slowly taking effect.

"You're a vampire now." George comments.

"It's a long story," Jenna responds George bites into his wrist and knells slightly and offers some of his blood to Jenna to help speed up the healing process. Jenna accepts it even though she still finds it slightly odd. A minute later Jenna gets to her feet and stops feeding on George. George walks over to Bonnie and offers her some blood, she is more hesitant but still accepts it while Damon has fed Alaric some of his blood.

"That was the power of a Mikaelson firstborn witch." George answers.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I apologise for how long this chapter may have taken to be uploaded. I was suffering from a slight writer's block and I just wanted this chapter to be perfect.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6.**

With the Mystic Falls gang recovered, they are stood around the unconscious Mikaelson witch. August whose body is still recovering from the magical outburst.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jenna asks as she kneels down slightly looking at young August.

"Yes, he's gonna be okay, I think his vampire blood is still healing him physically. If any other witch channelled that much power at once it would have killed them." George answers.

"That outburst sure matched the power of a hundred witches collective," Alaric commented.

"Right, not to be mean but anyone who isn't directly related to August or through adoption. Walk back to your car and wait five-ten minutes." George practically ordered.

"Sorry, wolf we're not budging," Damon spoke having one of his usual annoying, stubborn moments.

"Are you in the mood for a Werewolf bite?" Geroge asked rhetorically before showing his hybrid's face so to speak. Before Damon could respond Caroline calls out.

"I think some splinters of wood might be circling to Stefan's heart guys," Caroline shouts out hoping she sounds convincing enough.

"For god sake, blondie can't do anything." Damon snapped before running off using his supernatural speed to find Caroline and Stefan.

"Just give us two minutes guys," Jenna says and with a little luck, Bonnie and Alaric walked away.

"You've had quite a life since I left twelve-years-ago," George commented.

"You know me always getting into trouble George, party girl I was only ever supposed to be the fun aunt that never had to do all the serious stuff and now I am ..." Jenna said.

"Now, you're the vampire legal guardian of your niece and nephew. Well, nephew now I am sorry for your loss." George apologised.

"How do you know about Elena and Jeremy?" Jenna asks.

"Just because, I left Mystic Falls, with August doesn't mean I stopped watching over my best friend. When your sister died Jenna, I wanted to head straight back to Mystic Falls and see how you were coping and be there for you." George tells Jenna.

"Well, at least now I know you exist. But we have to get out of here before the two recovers." Jenna spoke.

"I have to hit the road with August, now that he has been exposed Ray's was the last hiding spot we have for three weeks," George spoke.

"Klaus knows he won't stop hunting." Jenna points out.

"Come with us, grab Jeremy hit the road," George told Jenna. Jenna sighs if it only things were that easy for her.

"George, Elena isn't dead we found a loophole to save her. But Klaus doesn't know and I can't just run off with you, August and Jeremy, I would be leaving Elena to fend for herself and I can't do that. My life is in Mystic Falls." Jenna explains.

"Let's just get back in the car and drive. We'll come up with a game plan. Whichever witch they used to locate August was powerful, I had Samatha place a cloaking spell over him to prevent most locator spells. Klaus's witch broke that spell." George says.

"Klaus didn't use a witch, a Werewolf he was torturing told him about you and August," Jenna responds.

"Ray, I should have never trusted him about August's existence," Geroge spoke. Before Jenna could say anything else, Damon who is carrying Stefan over his shoulder who is unconscious and is slowly healing from his injuries with Caroline a few steps behind.

"He's fine just badly injured," Damon spoke annoyed that Caroline lied and he was fouled so easily.

"When I found him, he was already knocked out. I could just barely hear you being an antagonising and arrogant person you are. So, used your weakness against you." Caroline said.

"Stefan is not my weakest," Damon responded.

"Then why did you run over so quickly?" Caroline points out.

"He saved me from a Werewolf bite, I can't let him die because I owe him and besides I still promised him an eternity of misery," Damon replied. Alaric and Bonnie then return.

"They're going to recover in like five-ten minutes we really need to leave." Bonnie reminds the group.

"Fine, we're all heading back to Mystic Falls all of us." Jenna declared. Everyone looks surprised.

"But August," Alaric started.

"I have already missed twelve years of my son's life of his experiences and moments. I'm not missing another moment he's exposed now, I rather have August in Mystic Falls where I can actually be a part of his life. Instead of never seeing him again when he has already been exposed." Jenna replied.

"What about Stefan?" Caroline asks.

"I have a spell that will make the healing process take longer he still be unconscious when we get to Mystic Falls if I cast it now." Bonnie answers.

"I'll scrap my car when we get back to Mystic Falls," George tells the group as is about to pick up August. Jenna gently places one of her hands onto George's shoulder.

"No, let me, I only got to hold him the once," Jenna says, George nods allowing Jenna to knell down slightly and pick up the still unconscious August carrying him over to George's car in her arms.

While Jenna is sat in the back of George's car with George driving and August sat next to her. Alaric is driving Jenna's car with Bonnie at the front and Damon with Caroline at the back. Stefan is in the boot spelled and still unconscious and under the process of an even slower healing process.

"Jenna do me a favour and use my phone to message Samatha and tell her to meet us at Mystic Falls, she's a powerful witch and can help," George instructs. Jenna nods and quickly finds Samatha's contact in the inbox and starts typing.

* * *

 **Text Messages:**

 **Samatha:** Hey, there I'm still doing searching through my family grimoires picking out some basics spells, knowledge etc for August.

 **George:** Sounds good have you found anything on a talisman something that can help him better control his powers?

 **Samatha:** No, sorry the moment I do I will let you know.

 **George:** Bad news Ray exposed us to Klaus Mikaelson, we got away from him for now. But have no other hiding spot August's mother was turned by Klaus to get to her niece and came to try and stop Klaus. We're heading back to Mystic Falls, we need you to come and help.

 **Samatha:** Oh my god, are you too hurt? Nevermind, I'll catch the first flight there. I'll see you soon be careful.

 **End of Text Messages:**

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I want to apologise for how long it has been since the last update. I hope you enjoy the chapter, I promise that Elijah and August will have their first scene together very soon and it will be a moment neither could ever forget.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7.**

The journey back to Mystic Falls was long and mostly silent in both cars. They drove rather fast but yet kept within the speed limit they didn't want to get stopped by the authorities. Once the group arrive back in Mystic Falls, they head straight back to the Gilbert House. George parks his car on the Gilbert drive. While Alaric parks Jenna's car just behind George's car. The group then get out of the two cars August still being carried by Jenna. Before any of the group that left Mystic Falls can open the door. Elena opens the door with Jeremy standing next to her.

"Is that him that's your son?" Elena asks.

"No, it's a random kid, I decided to snatch on the open road," Jenna responds. Elena was a little taken back by the comment but she puts it down to how emotions are heightened as a vampire. The group then enter the Gilbert House, Jenna walks into the living room and carefully places August down on the couch and reaches for one of the blankets left about and covers August with it.

"Is he okay? Did Klaus do something to the kid." Jeremy asked.

"No, his sister long story don't ask. Long story short when a firstborn Mikaelson witch is angry just run their magic can easily get out of control." George answered.

"Out of control, he could have burned down that entire forest." Alaric points out.

"Look he needs time to rest everyone just give him a little space," Bonnie says.

"What's the plan for Stefan?" Caroline asks.

"We lock him in one of the cells at the boarding house where we can drain him of human blood and slowly get him back on animal blood," Bonnie explains.

"Stefan is a ripper, it's going to take more than a few days to turn him back into the broody vampire he was." Damon points out.

"If you're already going to complain about how long it is going to take. Then you don't have to be involved." Caroline spoke.

"When are you actually going to confess that you do love and care about Stefan?" Elena asks sick of Damon's denial.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Damon lies.

"Damon, just go with Bonnie and take Stefan with you," Alaric instructs. Damon just sighs before walking out of the Gilbert House with Bonnie following.

"He is a cute one isn't he," Caroline commented.

* * *

Jenna and George were the only two who stayed up all night to watch over August. Elena and Jeremy wanted to watch over August. But they had school the next morning. The following morning around seven in the morning George and Jenna are still awake watching August.

"Have you got any blood bags hanging about?" George asks.

"Yeah in the fridge," Jenna responds still feeling odd and slightly sickened at the thought there are actual blood bags in her fridge. George walks out of the living room and into the kitchen, Elena and Jeremy walk downstairs fully dressed carrying their school bags planning to get some coffee and breakfast bars. The two enter the living room just as August awakens, he rubs his eyes for a second to get rid of the sleep around his eyes and is shocked to see the three. He jumps off the couch and holds out one of his hands which is shaking!

"W...Who are you?" August demands to know. Jenna, Jeremy and Elena each hold their hands out.

"Easy there we're, your family kid," Jenna said calmly trying to make August feel comfortable and not threatened.

"Where my Pa? What did you do to him?" August questions. George walks in from the kitchen.

"Hey, kiddo I'm fine we're in a safe place when your magic became too much. You passed out earlier remember." George says softly as he walks over to his son and lowers his son's arm.

"Pa, are they really our family?" August asked. George then gently ushers August closer to the Gilbert siblings and Jenna.

"Elena and Jeremy are your cousins. And this is Jenna, your mother." George introduces to August.

"Wait, my mom," August said shocked he has imagined countless times of what his meeting his mother would feel like? How it would happen but these circumstances seemed impossible.

"Yeah, it's me, your mother long time no see," Jenna commented.

"But, but Pa said as long as there people who hate my biological family. We could never be reunited." August points out.

"Things have become more complicated since then. You've been exposed to your father's side it won't be long until every supernatural being knows." Jenna explains.

"So, it's true I am a Mikaelson apart of the oldest and most toxic, dangerous family of all history," August says, he couldn't imagine what kind of life it must be for someone to belong to such a family but now he may understand very soon.

"Only genetically," Jenna responds.

* * *

After Elena and Jeremy leave for school which at first they were hesitant since the thought of Klaus's return was more than certain. George got a text from Samantha, asking him to meet her at Mystic Grill. This was because she said there was some news she wanted to tell George that concerned August. However, she felt August was not ready yet to hear such news.

"So," Jenna commented.

"So," August copied this was strange, you couldn't make up a reunion like this.

"I wish there was a handbook for something like this," Jenna confessed.

"Yeah for some reason, I don't think there a lot of demand for a handbook for mothers who give up their half witch half vampire baby to their werewolf best friend." August joked slightly. Jenna lets out a small chuckle.

"To be fair vampires aren't supposed to be able to procreate," Jenna points out.

"Fair point, I can't lie I was always curious about you. What you looked like, what you like and dislike? If we shared any similarities physically." August admits.

"And do you like what you see?" Jenna asks.

"I-I'm not sure, I mean your beautiful and once you found out about me. You didn't waste a second in coming for me. But I guess, I don't know what to expect from a recently turned vampire mother. For all my life, its been me and my Pop and now I have a mom, cousins two aunts one an Original and an Original uncle. It's kind of overwhelming, to say the least." August answered, he didn't want to upset her, but he couldn't really lie.

"Oh, well beautiful is something," Jenna responds.

"I don't want to sound so mean. I just want a little time to get used to things. I spent my entire life being a living ghost and now soon the entire supernatural community will know of my existence. I just need time to process that plus, I have a feeling that Mystic Falls isn't like other small towns." August replied.

"I get that despite Nicklaus and Rebekah probably heading straight here maybe with reinforcements. You be surprised what good things Mystic Falls has to offer." Jenna says.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Klaus and Rebekah have only just recovered from their encounter with the Mystic Falls gang and August and George. The two get to their feet and quickly examine their surroundings. The two are amazed by the damage August has caused.

"George sent reinforcements." Klaus commented.

"The wolf was stronger than I ever remember a werewolf being even in wolf form," Rebekah replies.

"Well, that won't matter again dear sister. The wolf will soon be dead and we will have our little Mikaelson witch in our hands. Once fully trained which I doubt he hasn't got long to go, he will perform spells at my whim such as using his vast amount of power. To allow me to create Hybrids that don't go insane or die after a few hours, he can also finally find where Katrina is put a boundary spell keeping her trapped. So, I can punish her at a later date." Klaus said with his classic crooked wicked smile which at the same time was rather charming, to say the least.

"As charming as your plans are to punish that trollop, Katherine in case you haven't noticed brother the destruction around us after your neck was snapped and I had his adoptive father's heart in my hand just about to pull it out. His magic lashed out causing this. If you actually want your next chance at even remotely being in the same street as the boy. It's going to take more than two Originals." Rebekah starts Klaus hated the direction this conversation was going in and wanted to put an end to it.

"Rebekah, you can't be serious I will not and can not wake up our brothers it's insane." Klaus snaps. Rebekah just rolls her eyes at her older brother.

"No, it's not think about it Klaus, you said it yourself the child is powerful but us being his blood doesn't mean he will be loyal to us by default. We have to earn that trust we made the vow not him. If we continue your way we may make the child our enemy a powerful foe than we have to deal with one of the most powerful witches of this time including our father. And one day like you always do when you wake Elijah up. You will be the one who has to explain why his own son his very flesh and blood wants him dead." Rebekah says almost shouting at her brother.

"Fine, we will create the ideal perfect family illusion for a short time sister. But Fin and Kol will soon find themselves back in their coffins, after all, they can't help but chaos to our door." Klaus replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, we have George and Samantha over at the Mystic Grill. Neither two like the current circumstances.

"And here we are back in your home town. I would have never thought you would have been caught after twelve years of being in hiding." Samantha commented.

"Everything was going so well, I thought I would have never had to tell him about the Mikaelsons," George replies.

"August would have found out at some point, I don't like the idea that a child as sweet and gentle as him could ever be related to those monsters. But right now we need to focus on keeping them out." Samantha spoke.

"I thought you could cast some boundary spell," George says.

"Around the whole of Mystic Falls! I'm sorry but I don't have the power or spell to execute it." Samantha responds.

"What if you channel a Bennett witch?" George asked.

"Might be strong enough to create a twenty-four-hour boundary spell over Mystic Falls but nothing else. It's not like we have a worthy comet or celestial event to use as an anchor." Samantha replies.

"It bides very little time to come up with a solution. I'm just so pissed at myself, I promised Jenna that I would protect her child until the day I die and I failed. I was the only one out of my brothers to know about our Werewolf heritage from a young age. It came from our mother's side. My brothers thought it was some family fairy tale but I knew different I just had this feeling you know and it was confirmed one full moon. And then when Jenna had the baby she was the only one except for my parents who knew I triggered my curse and didn't reject me. She trusted me to look to take care of the most important person in her life and I messed up." George said wallowing.

"Trust me, you didn't fail it's just a lot more complicated now. But we will get it sorted I can guarantee that. I have some tests I need to start performing on August to see how far his magic is developing but first share to show me the Bennett witch," Samantha spoke.

"Alright, well she's in school at the minute but she gets out in twenty-minutes with Elena," George replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over at the Gilbert House, we have Jenna watching August from behind. August is standing at the kitchen table where on the table lies a four white candles set up in a circle with salt connecting them. He then walks over to a small bag and finds two small items he then walks back to the table and places the two items in the circle.

"Have you got any matches or a lighter?" August asks.

"Why would need matches or a lighter?" Jenna asked.

"For a spell?" August answered.

"Are you sure you should be casting any spells just yet. After what happened at the cabin." Jenna pointed out in concern.

"I recover quickly thanks to the vampire blood in me, and this is a very basic spell." August replies.

"What are you trying to cast?" Jenna questions.

"A basic boundary spell and blessing the wooden school and wooden house are Representational magic. The house represents this place and the other wooden toy represents the school. The fire from the candles represents the sun so that if a vampire that is a threat tries to enter the house or school grounds, in theory, the spell would neutralise any Daylight bracelet, rings etc. Until they leave the grounds." August explains.

"And what about the salt?" Jenna questioned.

"A binding agent it ties the blessing and boundary spell together. I never tried combining both a blessing and a boundary spell together before. I might need to channel you not to draw strength but to use as an anchor and focus point for my magic if that's okay." August said. Jenna sighs but nods in agreement, she then goes and fetches the matches, she then lights the four candles.

"I'm sure Bonnie and Samantha could cast this spell," Jenna says.

"They will be too tired from putting the boundary spell that covers the entire town. This spell is just an extra precaution." August replied, he then takes one of Jenna's hands.

"Natura peto te audierit vocem meam defendat nos tenere in locis carus. Solis mali unwanted quod potest transire audeant velit." August chants holding his free hand towards the candles, salt and the two wooden toys tremble for a few seconds the small flames for a split second grow so hot they change blue before returning to their normal state.

"Did it work?" Jenna asks.

"Hopefully," August said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to Klaus and Rebekah. Klaus shows Rebekah the place he is currently keeping their daggered siblings. Klaus walks over to Elijah's coffin lifts the top off and undaggers him. He then undaggers Fin and Kol.

"He should awaken shortly," Klaus commented.

"Hopefully our next family reunion will go less violently," Rebekah responded.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry for the very late update, I hope you all enjoy this chapter I know it's not as long as the previous ones. The next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9.**

Over at Mystic Falls High on break, we have Elena and Jeremy speaking one on one in private while their respective friends are sitting at a table. The two are standing near some lockers.

"Do you think Bonnie and George's friend can put a boundary spell around the whole of Mystic Falls?" Jeremy asks.

"I hope so, if not then we better hope that Klaus has been taking happy pills since he left," Elena replies.

"Still strange to think we've had a long lost cousin of twelve years. Whose related to the oldest and most deadly family in all of history." Jeremy said.

"Parents evening would be hell with them." Elena joked slightly trying to make this situation a little less dark and worrying.

"I wonder how big his trust fund would be? After all the Mikaelsons have to be rich they have lived for ten centuries." Jeremy says.

"God knows," Elena responds.

"How is trying to get Stefan to turn on his humanity?" Jeremy asked.

"No, where despite Damon's twisted mind, he's getting nowhere god knows how Lexi helped him. I just hope we can come up with something quick to make him, I guess its just a long waiting game." Elena answered.

"Elena things will work out," Jeremy tells Elena.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over at the Gilbert house, in the kitchen, we have Jenna and August again.

"How did you and Elijah meet?" August asked surprising Jenna who was drinking from a small blood bag.

"I was out drinking with friends, after a few hours of drinking and dancing. I left whatever bar we were at and came across Blanche's Speakeasy. I heard this wonderful music coming from inside. I couldn't help but go in and there he was Elijah wearing some expensive suit sat downplaying the piano." Jenna recalled.

"Playing the piano, I never really thought that one of the Original Vampires would appreciate music." August replies.

"It makes them almost appear human for a lack of a better word," Jenna says.

"I guess it does," August spoke.

"He was a gentleman to me, after that night he found me here we talked more, spent even more time he saw me as someone special something all my boyfriends before and after didn't really Alaric excluded," Jenna said.

"Then why did he let Klaus turn you and sacrifice you? You barely got out alive why would he do that to someone he loved?" August questions.

"I wish I knew, I can only assume that he forgot me and those feelings he had didn't last. From what I remember now I know he was deeply family orientated, he always used to talk about some brother. Who despite his best intentions, he couldn't make that brother see reason. My guess that Klaus was his brother considering there are only three Originals." Jenna answers.

"Do you regret your time with Elijah what happened between you?" August asks.

"I'm not really sure I think he was my first love," Jenna answered.

"I don't want to be on the run forever, I want to settle down somewhere permanent. I don't want to keep on having to keep on step ahead of the Originals. But I don't think I'll ever not have to look over my shoulder. The coven that created the spell that brought me into existence, I doubt they thought the pain it would be inflicting wouldn't be Elijah's." August tells Jenna.

"Maybe you won't have to, we have a Bennett witch, another witch and three vampires me included, a hunter. George some super strong werewolf. He was able to fight an Original not longer than most werewolves. I think the world might just be on our side." Jenna responds.

"I really hope so, mom," August says.

* * *

Now back to Klaus and Rebekah who is still waiting for Elijah to recover from the dagger.

"He really is taking his time," Klaus commented.

"Well, he hasn't been daggered as much as I and Kol have my dear brother. Elijah's body probably isn't as adapt to recovering as quickly. He will be hungry all of us are going to have to be at full strength for when we head over to Mystic Falls!

"It's never been too long since I've been daggered," Elijah spoke a minute after completely recovering from the effects of the daggers. Rebekah offers a hand to help Elijah out of the coffin.

"Long time no see brother," Rebekah said.

"Rebekah, you're awake this must be special circumstances for both of us to be awake and so soon too," Elijah replies.

"Special circumstances especially for you, we need to return to Mystic Falls immediately," Klaus told Elijah.

"You already broke your curse there is no need to return." Elijah points out.

"The reasoning for our return is not for his curse its a different kind of family business call it a family reunion of some sorts," Rebekah spoke.

"How so?" Elijah questions.

"Put it this way brother, you better mark father's day on your calendar it's going to be a crucial date for you now." Klaus answers.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah knew that the Mystic Falls gang must have ensured to seal the town off from then with the use of a powerful boundary spell. Right now, the three Originals are discussing the situation.

"This child of mine, if his raw power is enough to take out an Original, we must tread more carefully. We all know the danger of powerful witches; our mother was one of the strongest." Elijah says.

"When we went to fetch the latest Mikaelson, we were intercepted by the Mystic Falls gang, they had knowledge of the child's existence," Rebekah said.

"Interesting the knowledge of the child must be new to them also, otherwise they would have used the child as leverage by now. How old is this child?" Elijah asks.

"He looks to be around eleven, twelve at most." Rebekah answers.

"I'm surprised that they would decide to make enemies of me, a second time especially when it cost them Elena Gilbert's life," Klaus spoke.

"It was an act they wouldn't make likely, why draw attention back to themselves?" Rebekah asked.

"Jenna Sommers, her name had always bugged me since I first encountered her back before the ritual was completed. She must be the Jenna; I met all those years ago. No one in their sane mind would risk drawing their attention back to themselves, after encountering us." Elijah says.

"So, this Jenna is the boy's mother," Rebekah assumed.

"It's the only sound explanation," Elijah answered.

"This is going to be quite the extraordinary family reunion," Klaus commented.

"Unlike the reunions, you normally have in mind taking the dagger out one of your siblings for more than five minutes," Rebekah replies.

"Our brothers should awaken shortly," Elijah said.

* * *

School ended, the Gilbert siblings/cousins weren't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, while their lessons were tediously long and boring, it kept their minds off the supernatural mess they are currently caught up in. It was crazy to believe that a few months ago, everything was perfect. Well, perfect was a strong word, everything was normal would be the better word. They had no idea that the supernatural world was real. Neither Jeremy nor Elena could decide if they blindness to the supernatural community was a blessing or not. Elena decided to head over to the Salvatore Boarding House, she needed to get Stefan out of his ripper phase and quickly. The ripper part of Stefan truly terrified her. Jeremy, on the other hand, decided against going over to the Salvatore Boarding House, he and Damon were never really on the best terms. He wanted Stefan to get better as soon as possible. Besides, he had a wolf he needed to talk to. Both weren't sure how they truly felt about having a new member in the Gilbert family. Especially when the new family member is apart of the oldest and most dangerous family in history. The thought of the Originals returning terrifies him. They barely survived Klaus' last visit.

Outside Mystic Falls, we have the recently reunited Mikaelson siblings. The Mikaelson siblings are residing in a closed bar. The settings being neither pleasant to Elijah or Fin.

"So another abomination walks, the earth. Nature must indeed by now resent us," Fin commented.

"Watch your tone brother, he's existence and position in this world is at no fault of his own. Witches choose to punish me, by allowing his conception. We mustn't take it out on him," Elijah warned Fin.

"I vote we leave him be," Kol commented.

"You would really leave your nephew a Mikaelson to fend for themselves. When he is only a child," Rebekah said her voice clearly showcasing her anger and disappointment.

"Elijah Jr is hardly fending for himself from what you and Nick have told us. Besides, why add a sixth Mikaelson to our toxic little group," Kol replies.

"A rogue powerful witch who can easily be manipulated to be our enemy when he matures is reason enough to bring him into the fold. Besides, it will be good to bring some fresh blood into our family. His power already surpasses that of our long-deceased mother," Klaus explained.

"But his skill I doubt is a mere fraction of hers. Our mother was a witch-like no other. Her refined knowledge and use of the craft is equal to no one. In my many years of studying the many forms of the craft and created many spells some I performed and others I had preformed by other witches. I came close to her skill but never met it. I doubt a boy would ever match hers," Kol responded.

"Regardless brother, we made a vow to one another. One we cannot and will never take back. Even if the boy refuses to acknowledge his heritage others won't," Rebekah says.

"Our main concern is how to get passed the boundary spell, they would have no doubt placed around the town borders," Elijah pointed out, Klaus ponders for a moment before a wide smirk ends up forming on his face. Rebekah notices the smirk.

"An idea Klaus," Rebekah said.

"Yes, we use a witch to perform a spell one that would allow Elijah to inhabit another. The spell that is likely to surround the town probably prevents any Original from physically entering the town. But if Elijah were to inhabit the body of a human. The spell may not affect him," Klaus responded.

"He shouldn't go alone it would be too dangerous," Rebekah says.

"He has to go alone to limit the chances of being discovered. He could pose as some everyday man. Someone the boy would feel fine to open up to someone no one would expect," Klaus replied.

"Their guard would be down," Elijah said.

"And you can't protect someone if you believe you have taken each and every measure already," Rebekah replied.

End of chapter 10.


End file.
